jochuuas_sandcastlefandomcom-20200214-history
Giant Mess of Families
¹ or ² or ³ beside a pair or group of siblings' names indicate their position in a multiple birth Jo family The Grandparents * Jo Il-Hoon * Kim Eun-Bi Their Kids # Jo Jae-Kyung # Jo Jung-Eun # Jo Jin-Sol # Jo Seo-Hyeon ---- * Jo Jae-Kyung is the widower of Galatea Metaxas, Greek businesswoman, fashion designer and model, and had 9 children in total: # Asteria Eun-Byul Jo† # Glykeria Hee-Jin Lavoie-Jo¹ # Melina Hyun-Jin Michelakakis-Jo² # Kallistos Young-Kyun Jo # Vasilius Hyun-Woo Michelakakis-Jo # Megaira Ji-Won Jo # Varvara Yeon-Ji Jo # Artemios Moon-Bin Jo¹ # Apollinaris Young-Sun Jo² * Jo Jung-Eun married Song Min-Hyuk, South Korean Spirit Nymph and psychologist, and had 6 children in total: # Song Ra-Hee # Song Tae-Rin # Song Bo-Yeon # Song Han-Wool # Song Ro-Jin # Song Baek-Ho * Jo Jin-Sol married Wen Quian-Hong, Chinese curse breaker, and had 3 children in total: # ??? Mei-Qi Wen # Kaynan Guang-Hong Wen # ??? Xiao Wen * Jo Seo-Hyeon married Liu Gui, Chinese A-list actor, writer and composer, and had 5 children in total: # Amaryl Tian Liu # Adam Kun Liu # Aubrey Yue Liu # Ashley Fei Liu # Aaron Zheng Liu Amanogawa family The Grandparents * Amanogawa Hiroshi * Amanogawa Yuriko (nee Adachi) Their Kids # Amanogawa Ryuji¹ # Amanogawa Hiroko² # Amanogawa Tadashi # Amanogawa Shizune† # Amanogawa Yuto # Amanogawa Nozomi ---- * Amanogawa Ryuji is the widower of Okukawa Megumi, Japanese professional surfer and swimmer, and had 3 children in total: # Heisuke Michelakakis-Amanogawa # Amanogawa Kobato # Amanogawa Tatsuki * Amanogawa Hiroko remains unmarried but had adopted 2 children in total: # Amanogawa Juuichirou # Amanogawa Gintoki * Amanogawa Tadashi married Sophie DuBois, French cardiac surgeon, and had 3 children in total: # Odette Tsubasa Amanogawa # Lucian Yuki Amanogawa # Alicia Ruriko Amanogawa * Amanogawa Shizune was married to Takahiko Tsubaki, Japanese Magi-Botanist, and had 2 children in total before her death: # Hinaginu Amanogawa-Takahiko # Minako Amanogawa-Takahiko * Amanogawa Yuto married Hong Yi-Sol, South Korean model & former idol, and had 2 children in total: # Himeno Ji-Soo Amanogawa # Nagisa Hyung-Won Amanogawa * Amanogawa Nozomi married Nakamura Hisato, Japanese producer and singer-songwriter, and has no children so far. Lavoie-Côté family The Grandparents * Severin Lavoie-Côté† * Francine Lavoie-Côté Their Kids # Clovis Lavoie-Côté # Aurelie Lavoie-Côté ---- * Clovis Lavoie-Côté married Kim Su-Ji, South Korean chaebol heir to a cosmetics megacompany, and had 4 children in total: # Alexandre Sung-Gwang Lavoie-Côté # Anemone Seon-Deok Lavoie-Côté # Émilienne Sol-Ji Lavoie-Côté # Gwenaëlle So-Mi Lavoie-Côté * Aurelie Lavoie-Côté married Henri Anjou-DuPont, French Auror, and had 3 children in total: # Isabelle Lavoie-DuPont # Claudette Lavoie-DuPont # Sashie Lavoie-DuPont Metaxas family The Grandparents * Nikandros Metaxas† * Euphrasia Metaxas (nee Xanthopoulos) Their Kids # Tarasios Metaxas† # Galatea Jo (nee Metaxas)† # Hygeia Galifianakis (nee Metaxas) # Thalia Yannakakis† (nee Metaxas) # Athanasia Whitelaw (nee Metaxas) # Stavros Metaxas ---- * Tarasios Metaxas was married to Érika Kriezis, Hungarian socialite and noblewoman, and had 9 children in total: # Iliana Metaxas # Tobias Metaxas¹ # Tanis Metaxas² # Thalis Metaxas³ # Hilarion Metaxas # Sofia Metaxas† # Galene Metaxas # Khryseis Metaxas # Theodoros Metaxas * Galatea Metaxas was married to Jo Jae-Kyung, South Korean CEO of Jo Conglomerate, and had 9 children in total before her death: # Asteria Eun-Byul Jo† # Glykeria Hee-Jin Lavoie-Jo¹ # Melina Hyun-Jin Michelakakis-Jo² # Kallistos Young-Kyun Jo # Vasilius Hyun-Woo Michelakakis-Jo # Megaira Ji-Won Jo # Varvara Yeon-Ji Jo # Artemios Moon-Bin Jo¹ # Apollinaris Young-Sun Jo² * Hygeia Metaxas married Iericho Galifianakis, Greek professional Quidditch player, and had 6 children in total: # Phyllida Seo # Rhode Galifianakis # Antonios Galifianakis # Kyprianos Galifianakis # Nereus Galifianakis† # Sosigenes Galifianakis * Thalia Metaxas was married to Angelos Yannakakis, Greek marine Magi-Zoologist, and had 4 children in total before her death: # Kleio Yannakakis # Sibyl Yannakakis # Sotiris Yannakakis # Tabitha Yannakakis * Athanasia Metaxas married Tobias Whitelaw, American businessman and lawyer, and had 3 children in total: # Alessa Whitelaw # Miach Whitelaw # Clarissa Whitelaw * Stavros Metaxas remains unmarried and has no children Okukawa family The Grandparents * Okukawa Arata * Okukawa Shiori (nee Ichijo) Their Kids * Okukawa Noburu * Okukawa Minato * Okukawa Nori * Amanogawa Megumi† (nee Okukawa) ---- * Okukawa Noburu remains unmarried. * Okukawa Minato married Michail Baranovsky, Russian lawyer and businessman, and had 2 children in total: # Yuli Okukawa-Baranovsky # Lilia Okukawa-Baranovskaya * Okukawa Nori is the ex-wife of Watanabe Izumi, Japanese Auror, and had 2 children in total: # Okukawa Kimiko (formerly Watanabe) # Watanabe Michiko† * Okukawa Megumi was married to Amanogawa Ryuji, Japanese professional swimmer, and had 3 children in total before her death: # Heisuke Michelakakis-Amanogawa # Amanogawa Kobato # Amanogawa Tatsuki Hong-Yoon family Their Grandparents * Hong Keun-Suk * Ko Hye-Sun * Yoon Chae-Won * Moon Yeong-Rin Parents & Aunts/Uncles Parents * Hong Min-Ho * Yoon Tae-Min Aunts/Uncles * Hong Yi-Sol * Yoon Yong-Sun ---- * Hong Min-Ho and Yoon Tae-Min, former CEOs of Hwanin, married each other and adopted 3 children in total: # Reinhard Bi-Ryeom Yoon # Anissinna Ri-Kyeong Yoon # Brianna Ki-Seol Yoon * Hong Yi-Sol married Amanogawa Yuto, Japanese Special Operatives officer, and had 2 children in total: # Himeno Ji-Soo Amanogawa # Nagisa Hyung-Won Amanogawa * Yoon Yong-Sun married Manolo Park, , and adopted 1 child in total: # Persea Park-Yoon